Why You Wanna Fly
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: She held on . Until she broke, but someone changed her life. Based on the movie Beyond the lights. Check it out.


**_There's all lot of evil in this world, but we can't do anything about because that's how it's going to be for all of us. _**

**_Time might come where you just want to end it all, but remember your strong person inside. stay strong don't worry about falling, remember the good things in life. _**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's pov<span>

I just watched and stood there... he was singing to her.

Everyone was watching them smiling at each other, but they didn't see me...

I guess nobody really needed Ally,

**_"Why you wanna fly Blackbird you aint ever gonna fly Blackbird No place big enough for holding all the tears you're gonna cry "_**

The song was the emotion I was feeling...

* * *

><p>Austin's song that he's singing to her was all happiness in his eyes...<p>

Nobody knew that Ally Dawson was hiding all her emotions at midnight...

My throat started hurting.. the tears were blurring my image...

I needed to go, I saw Trish and dez, their eyes were glued to Austin and Piper .

* * *

><p>He sang to me one time... the same way he was singing to piper.<p>

I needed a shoulder to cry on... I'm afraid of falling away.

An image just flashed in my head... it was me, but

_I was on a balcony... I had tears stream down my cheeks, I was at the edge..._

_The edge of letting go. _

The image fades away, and by the time. Austin finished his song to piper .

The words that I said to him was

" I'm happy for you. "

* * *

><p>It was late night... silence in Ally's home... she was alone , her dad was at another convention.<p>

Ally was in her bedroom... her back was to the door and tears were falling down...

Austin, Dez, Piper,and Trish were hanging out,

I told them I was tired.

* * *

><p>I felt like a tower.. breaking down. I was screaming inside...<p>

I slowly got up... with all the strength I had left.

I went to my balcony... and I sat there, my hands griped so hard onto the edge.

I was looking down, was it the best?

Why not just finish it? It's not like Ally Dawson is important to anyone.

**_I was like a blackbird that was never gonna fly..._**

**_My tears weren't good enough to hold on... _**

* * *

><p>Trish knocked on Ally's door, but nobody answered..<p>

She opened the door knob, she was confused.. Ally always locks the door.

she went inside the house. Silence was all Trish heard..

" Ally" ,she called out

...

No answer , Trish finally went upstairs

* * *

><p>Straight to Ally's room, the door was half cracked open.<p>

She pushed on the door.

What She saw was...

She screamed.

* * *

><p><span>Jai's Pov <span>

I was walking down the streets when all in the sudden I heard a scream...

All of the sudden I had that hero feeling in my chest

I noticed the door was open , I ran upstairs

* * *

><p>And slowly but not that slow, I walked in a room<p>

I saw a girl sitting on the balcony, her head down, I noticed her hands were about to let go ,

I saw her friend on the phone crying.

* * *

><p>I ran straight to the balcony, but not so fast.<p>

I slowly walked to the girl, she had wavy brunette hair...

I looked at her, I noticed her tears were falling Down her cheeks

" look... I don't know you, but what your thinking of doing is not the right choice "

...

No answer

" there are people that care... I know your not in the best place right now... I promise you it will get better "

The last words I told her

" I see you.. "

* * *

><p>She Slowly turned her head and looked at me,<p>

Then all the sudden she let go...

* * *

><p>I caught up to her catching her hand, she looked up at me<p>

" take my hand " , I told her and she looked at me

" please... take my hand "

* * *

><p>In slow motion I pulled her up and I saw lights flashing people coming in her house, family members I guess friends too.<p>

But she held on me, I felt her grip on me, I knew how she was feeling ,she was trying to keep holding on.

All of the sudden her friends to her away .

* * *

><p>Ally's pov<p>

I was laying in my bed still thinking about that guy,

_He saved me, he was a hero. I never got his name I never thanked him..._

_Maybe we might_ meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue it? <strong>

**Review**.


End file.
